


Scars

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Boris bares his history to Valery.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Tear Stained
> 
> Whumptober prompt
> 
> Inspired by a friend's comment on Tumblr

Boris held Valery a bit longer. "Come, Valera, let's go back to the room and have an early night." 

"Oh, Borja, I'm not sure I have it in me tonight..."

Boris chuckled. "No, I'm guessing not, but I am going to take of you, even if not that way."

Valery blushed. Boris taking care of him in any capacity always amazed him, almost to the point where he was a little embarrassed sometimes. He'd never had anyone before Boris do that for him, and he was often overwhelmed by Boris' gentleness and thoughtfulness.

As they walked, exhaustion hit Valery full force. What a day it had been! Boris, sensing his tiredness, wrapped his arm around his waist in case he stumbled. When they got back, Boris led Valery to the bedroom and gently sat him on the bed. Then, over his weak protests, he undressed him and got him in his pajamas.

(Valery had brought some awful scratchy pair from Moscow; shortly after Boris ordered a silk pair in Valery's size. When Valery had argued that they would have to be disposed of after a while like all their clothes, Boris had just said, "When then happens, we'll get you another set." Valery could have complained about the waste of money, but he knew it wouldn't do any good...Boris loved to spoil him. And secretly he loved the feel of the silk pajamas on his skin.)

Boris stood back and examined Valery. Valery's face was dirty, his eyes puffy and red. He was rubbing his forehead, and Boris was sure he was getting a headache from all the crying. "Lie down, Valera. I'll be right back.". He waited while Valery laid down, then tucked the warm quilt around him, and headed for the bathroom.

When he returned, he had aspirin and two warm washcloths. Valery took the medicine, then relaxed as Boris washed his face tenderly with one washcloth. Then, taking the other, he laid it across Valery's eyes to help with the swelling. "Now lie still. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back."

Valery dozed off, his headache subsiding gradually. He woke when Boris came back in the room, clothed in nothing but his boxers. At that, he sat up, sitting cross-legged in the bed like a little boy.

Boris took his head in his hands. "Better?" he asked him. Valery nodded, very relaxed. Boris nodded, content with what he saw. The puffiness was all but gone, and Valery no longer was massaging his temples.

Boris picked up on Valery's keen interest in his bare body. "What?! It's not like you haven't seen me naked!"

Valery blushed a bit. "Yes, but, well, then I was focused on...other things. But Boris, all your scars! Where did you get them? I mean, I know you fought in the Winter War, but, well, tell me about each one."

Boris smiled. "Ah, Valerka. So many scars, and a story for each one. Chernobyl would be a thing of the past before I could tell you about each one. You need to sleep."

Valery sat up straighter. "Oh, tell me about a few! Please, Boris!"

Boris shook his head. So help him, Valery reminded him of nothing so much as a little boy begging for a bedtime story. "Okay, Valera, maybe a few. Pick one to start with."

Like a kid in a candy store whose been allowed to choose a few treats out of dozens, Valery took his time deciding. As he agonized over which one to start with, he ran his hands over the various scars. Boris shuddered with pleasure at the touch of his hands, but hid it as best he could.

_Oh, Valera, if you didn't need rest more than anything, I'd take you right now._

Every brush of Valery's fingertips sent waves of pleasure through Boris, to the point where he finally growled goodnaturedly at Valery to choose already.

"Okay, Borja. How about this one?" Valery stroked Boris' left shoulder where a nasty scar showed.

"Well, Valera, that one was from a bayonet fight I got into...". Valery listened, enrapt, as Boris described the hand to hand combat, eyes going wide at the most harrowing parts of the story.

"And how about this one?", touching Boris' lower right calf gently.

Boris sighed remembering that one. "That was some shrapnel from a mine a fellow soldier stepped on. I was some distance away, but still got injured."

"The other man?" Valery asked apprehensively.

Boris shook his head. 

"Oh!", Valery exclaimed. "Boris, I know it's in the past, but I can hardly bear the thought of you in so much danger!"

Boris leaned in so that he was sitting with his forehead touching Valery's. "Well, it is over now, and I'm alright. And even if we would fight another war, I'm pretty sure I'm too old now."

That got a laugh from Valery. "Okay, one more?"

"No sir, you need to sleep. Well, one quick one, but my choice."

Valery nodded, then looked confused when Boris took Valery's hand and placed it over Boris' own heart. 

"Borja, what?"

"That, Valera, is my newest scar. It happened today when I thought I'd hurt you, and then you'd gone off and I didn't know where you were. Please don't do that again, Valera. You know I love you. We should always be able to talk to each other about anything."

Valery nodded, laying his head on Boris' chest over his heart. "I promise, Borja.". Then he gently kissed Boris' chest.

"Okay, Valera," Boris said, suddenly a bit beside himself. "Lie down on your stomach and I'll rub your back until you fall asleep."


End file.
